Electronic apparatus having a plurality of functions are well known. For example common functions of an electronic apparatus include communications functions which enable the apparatus to operate as a mobile cellular telephone or in a low power radio frequency network, a camera function which enables the apparatus to capture and store images and personal music player functions which enables the apparatus to store and play back audio files etc.
Often a user may wish to access some functions of the apparatus but prevent access to other functions, either via accidental actuation by a user input or via actuation by an unauthorized user.